


afterschool

by kurooos



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Brutality, Crying, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Teacher Galo Thymos, Teacher Galo au, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Lio sends Principal Foresight a video.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	afterschool

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe out of all my promare fics, this is the first one i'm going to release to the world, im sorry ;o;
> 
> i've been kind of really anxious to upload this since i've just happily been watching the teacher galo au quietly on twitter, im like super scared i wont be able to do this au any justice but i couldnt stand to not write this, so i hope yall enjoy it a little!!!
> 
> here's a visual for the [wooden vault box/tobibako](https://image.shutterstock.com/image-photo/jump-box-tobibako-260nw-1230255214.jpg) that galo is on for this fic and p much my main inspiration for writing this

Kray is sitting in his office, finishing up boring, pointless paperwork when his phone dings at him. He gives his phone, face down on the far corner of his desk, a hard glance before picking it up to see who it was. 

He can’t quite imagine who would be texting him so late in the day. He’s only given his number to other faculty for “emergencies”. And almost all of them should have gone home by now, especially with club activities being over.

From the lock screen, the contact **GALO THYMOS** stares up at him, message preview a small black thumbnail of a video. Kray frowns as he unlocks his phone. Galo is the last person he expected to contact him, especially after school hours.

His thumb taps the little play button on the video and it pulls up to span his entire screen. The first few seconds are nothing but black. Kray frowns at his phone again, feeling his temper grow hot with his impatience towards pranks like this. However, when he taps the button to increase the volume, he stops. 

There’s different voices cursing, all speaking over one another. He can barely make out the last clipped order. 

“ _Damn_ \- grab him! Hold his arm, stupid!” There’s a grunt of pain, and then a different voice pitches in, closer to the camera, “Fucking get his leg already!”

Kray scowls at the still black screen, blinking when there’s a loud thump from his speakers, quickly followed by the impact of skin on skin and a low whine. 

“Take this, step back a little,” filters cold above the background scuffling. Kray already knows Lio Fotia’s voice before the camera pans out to reveal him. 

There’s a lot to look at, but as the camera moves back to catch the entire scene, Kray’s eyes hone in on Galo. Galo who is face down over one of the wooden vault boxes in what seems to be the gym storage room. 

There are a handful of other students in the frame, two of them knelt down by Galo’s feet, stretched to each corner. When they step away, it’s to reveal stacks of free weights on the ground with jump ropes latching Galo’s ankles to them. When the man tries to pick one of his legs up, the weights don’t move and the jump rope pulls taught. 

Kray catches sight of Galo’s cracked red glasses on the ground before the camera moves up and the floor no longer becomes visible. Lio Fotia stands directly behind Galo, not even sparing a glance at the camera. His profile shows off his grin, bright eyes looking at the handiwork they've made of their teacher.

Galo’s cheek, pressed on the top of the vault box, already looks bruised. His entire face is red, either from actual blushing or exertion, he doesn’t know. There’s a smear of blood trailing from his nose across his other cheek. His eyes are wide and scared, staring right into the camera for a second before snapping to Lio behind him. He looks like he’s been crying, or at least trying to hold back.

His white shirt bunches up under his armpits when Lio gives it a shove, revealing toned, unmarred skin. Though, upon closer look, it seems there’s a rather large bruise starting across Galo’s side. A shoe, perhaps? 

Everything speeds up from there. Galo starts to plead for Lio to stop, bucking uselessly against his bonds and Lio suddenly grabs a fistful of blue locks, shoving his face down. Bright red smears across the white top of the vault box. 

“Get his hands,” Lio is almost hard to hear in the speakers but two boys quickly jump in to grab one of Galo’s arms respectively. A third hauls up more free weight plates to the edge of the vault box and they yank his wrists up over it. 

“ _No! Stop it! Lio_ -!” 

While the boys fight with Galo’s arms to secure them with more jump ropes, Lio has moved on. He keeps one hair tangled in Galo’s hair, but the other rakes his hand slowly down the curve of Galo’s spine, pausing at his trim waist. 

His grin widens, Galo’s skin dipping as he grabs harder. Galo’s rather irritating cries for them to stop turns into a pained whimper and Kray watches as Lio’s nails draw blood. It’s enough to make him hold still for a moment.

Lio’s grip on Galo’s hair finally relents as the boys tying his wrists finish. It moves down to Galo’s tiny red shorts, playing at the hem, the back of his knuckles brushing Galo’s thighs just to watch him flinch and jump. 

Galo shakes his head hard, still trying to struggle his way free, hiccuping while Lio pulls his shorts and underwear down to his knees. 

“Haha, look at that he’s already hard,” the boy behind the camera laughs, screen suddenly zooming in behind Galo. 

Lio’s moved his hands down between his legs, one parting Galo’s pert cheeks while the other gently runs behind Galo’s cock, between his skin and the wood of the boxes. Galo makes a stiffled noise and ducks his face down flat, cock twitching against Lio’s fingers. 

“Are you enjoying this, Mr. Thymos?” Lio gives Galo’s cock a gentle squeeze, and a few boys in the room giggle when their teacher shakes his head. 

“Please,” his voice wobbles, “stop already. Th-this is enough…” 

“Hey, give me that,” Lio looks over his shoulder, somewhere off camera and lets go of Galo’s cock to reach his hand out of frame. It seems no one in the room cares much as Galo, still being ignored for the time, sniffles out another plea for them to stop.

Lio’s hand comes back into frame, fingers dripping with what Kray can only assume is lube. To his mild surprise, he strokes his own cock instead of going for Galo. He rubs his dry thumb over Galo’s hole once, giving the camera a quick glance before watching the fit of his cockhead up against Galo.

“St-Stop, _stop_ , please don’t Lio, I-I won’t-” the obvious hitch of Galo’s shoulders gives away every muscle in his body tensing, bracing himself, “I won’t tell anyone about this if you let me go.” 

Suddenly, Lio laughs, short and clipped. The hand he doesn’t have at the base of his cock snatches up the end of Galo’s red lanyard. Galo’s cry echoes in the small room, face wrenched up as the fabric tightens around his throat. 

“You won’t be telling anyone anything, Mr. Thymos,” he starts to press his hips forward and Galo chokes. 

Lio is relentless though, slick cock pressing until he’s flush up against Galo’s ass. The camera catches the white of his knuckles looped around the lanyard as it yanks again. Galo’s voice doesn’t come out when he cries out this time. Lio pants a little, sharp grin still curved on his face.

“Because if you do, then they’ll be involved too. And you don’t want anyone else getting hurt do you?” 

There’s no response from Galo other than a wheeze of air. The camera goes shaky for a second when Lio starts to thrust, like whoever is holding it has forgotten their one job. The shaking tension in Galo’s arms slowly melts away, and it’s a few seconds of quiet breathing and the slap of each thrust before the camera moves. 

The camera angle catches just the slight side of Galo’s face. His face is burning red, tears tracking down his cheek. His eyelashes flutter before his eyes roll back when Lio yanks on the lanyard again, grinding his hips in hard. 

Lio’s low groan catches on the camera speakers and Kray thinks that that’s the end of it. But Lio suddenly lets go of the lanyard and Galo slumps forward with a cough, trying to take in a big gasp of air. 

Lio grabs at Galo’s hips and gives him a little tug back, jerking him into each buck of his hips. The rest of the video doesn’t vary much from there. The room is quiet other than Galo’s quiet sobs and groans. It seems he’s given up of pleaing. 

Kray finally sits back in his chair, giving a spare thought to if he locked his office door before he unbuttons his slacks, taking his hard cock out and stroking it quickly. It gives a hard twitch when Galo moans in pain on screen, hiding his face down against his arm. 

Galo’s legs are shaking, as are his shoulders, hunched up close to his ears. Fotia either doesn’t notice, or doesn’t care, raking his nails up Galo’s back hard enough that the red lines he leaves look welted. He wonders if he’s going to see Galo even more bruised and bloody than before. 

Lio doesn’t seem to last much longer after that, using one of Galo’s shoulders to help thrust into him harder. Hard enough that Galo’s screaming now, voice cracking when Lio finally holds still and grits his teeth, cumming deep. 

Lio pants over Galo, a faint shine of sweat on the back of his neck and a flush across his face the only signs of his exertion. When he pulls back, he steps out of frame while the camera moves in close. 

That’s what sets Kray off, Galo’s raw, red twitching hole that seems to flutter around nothing until a drop of cum slips down between his legs. His quiet little noises as he holds as still as possible. 

Kray’s leaning over to grab tissues to clean up with when the view on screen turns and gets caught up in the swirls of the room while being handed off to someone else. There’s a few voices talking over each other, something about Galo not cumming, someone taking their turn. 

Suddenly, Lio’s face takes up the screen, a smug little smirk on his face as he stares into the camera, still catching his breath. Like he knows right then that Kray had watched the entire video.

“Stay away from him.” filters low and threatening from the speakers and then the video ends, frozen on Lio Fotia’s glare.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this super quick one night in like a fever rush and i was too tired to beta it so im sorry eue, the brain worms dont care they just want galo tears
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kuroooos) here! <3


End file.
